Does Age Really Matter?
by M. Bullock
Summary: This is a story that I created. It is based on a dream it had. It's about this college student who is sent to live with this old writer and they fall in love. This is their story. Please R&R. This does have some bad language and sexual content.


_Background_

I am going to live with this old writer named Michael. You see, I am a transfer student from the United States to England. This man has offered to take me in until I finish my degree at the local college. Michael is a widower who lost his wife during childbirth. The baby also died. He is much other than I.

_About Myself_

I am a soon-to-be college grad. I am planning on majoring in Psychology and minor in writing. This is why I am staying with this man. I have had a bad history with men. In high school, I was a nerd who dated the captain of the football team. One night after a game, we decided to go out to eat, he and I, in order to celebrate the victory of that nights' game. We had a marvelous time until we got to the car. I wasn't feeling all that well. Not long after, I can't remember much except that there is someone on top of me. Raping me. It was my boyfriend. He was raping me. I woke up at home with my family by my side as well as a doctor. Several weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant. I would later miscarry. When I went to the house, I felt this attraction between Michael and I. I don't know what you would call it. I felt safe.

_Chapter 1-My Arrival_

The day I show up it's raining and I am dressed in a just-above-the-knees skirt, high-heeled shoes and a dark blue button up shirt. I am almost six foot tall in the heels and I am wearing glasses. My hair is pulled back into a ponytail with a clip in it.

I run to the door. I knock and knock and no one answers. I continue to knock. Finally after a few seconds, a man, who I assume is the writer, come to the door. He asks me if I am the person who is staying with him. I said yes I am and I introduce myself. He doesn't seem to delighted for a visitor.

One thing I notice is that he doesn't seem to take his eyes off my breasts. I also notice that he becomes more inviting as we engage in conversation about ourselves. He shows me to my room and has someone take my luggage. He takes my arm and guides me through the hallway. He said, "If you like, I could show you around once you get settled in and then we could have dinner and talk to get to know each other." I said that it was fine and waltzed into my room.

A short time later, my luggage arrived. I freshen up and walk out of my new room. I go to the office where he is sitting having a cup of tea. He escorted me to the dining room and pulled out my chair. I thank him and sit down. He goes to the other end of the table and takes a seat.

_Chapter 2-Dinner_

We then begin to discuss who were are and talk about ourselves. As we begin to speak, the dinner arrives. "It looks and smells excellent", I tell him. He nods in approval. We continue the conversation. I tell him, "I am so grateful that you took me in for the next few months until I finish my degree at the local college." He nods again. We begin to eat.

_Chapter 3-After Dinner_

After a short time later, we are in the Great Room having a few drinks. He asks me if I have a preference, but I just say no. He pours us drinks and we sit and talk some more. "What are you planning on majoring in?" he asked. "Hopefully, psychology," I say. We sit in an awkward yet tempting silence.

The butler walks in and asks, "Would anyone like any music on the fine yet dreary evening?" "Yes, please," I said. He puts on this slow romantic type of classical music. The butler then leaves. It is just me and Michael. "I don't know what to say," I am thinking. Then he says, "Would you care to dance?" as he stands up. He reaches over with his hand and I shyly take hold of it and I carefully get up. He takes me into his arms and we begin to dance very slowly. "I am beginning to become very comfortable around this place and you," I say. "You look very beautiful tonight," he says. I glance at him and begin to turn away but he tries to stop me but I get away before he can.

_Chapter 4-My Room_

I went into my room and went into the bathroom. I began bath water. I changed into a bathrobe when I heard a knock on my door. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you," he said, "I have something for you. I bought you a gift. A gift to welcome you here to my home. I hope that you will accept it. Won't you?" I turned away from the door and put my head in my hand and said," Thank you so much. Just leave it in the hall. I'll get it later. Thank you again." I don't hear anything coming from the hallway. I just ignore it and get into the bathtub. I sit there in solitude and relax.

I hear the door to my room open and I see Michael standing in the doorway to my bathroom. He is holding a small box. "I didn't want to leave it in the hall because the maids will take anything that they haven't seen before or I haven't told them about," he says. "Leave it on the sink, please," I said. I am covering myself up with my now drenched towel. He steps in and places the box on the sink and opens the box. He takes out the beautiful necklace. "It's five carats in the pendant alone," he says. The necklace had a large pinkish-red diamond in the center and white diamonds around it. The chain itself had diamonds incrusted in it. "It's a very rare necklace. Well, the stone anyways. I searched everywhere in the world to find the right gift for you. It kind of has your beauty." There was this certain tension in the room. The tension was unbearable. "What am supposed to say? It's a beautiful necklace," I thought, "it really is beautiful."

_Chapter 5-The Connection_

We kept staring, just staring at one another. We were looking into each others eyes. We had a connection. I was having these feelings that I have never had before. I didn't understand. Why am I having these feelings for this old man? It just isn't right. The age difference. He began to walk toward me. I was feeling uneasy. He walked around behind me and put the necklace around my neck, clasp it together in the back, and stared. "My god, your beautiful," he said. We were closer than ever. We were still looking into each others eyes. We began to move closer and closer to each other. Our lips almost touched but then he drew back and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. I sat there in the tub just staring, wandering. I then began to continue my bath.

_Chapter 6-The Storm_

Later, I was drying off and getting ready for bed. I began to hear a rumble coming from outside. "Great, a thunderstorm," I said. I slipped on a short, black gown that I always wore to bed. It didn't even touch the middle of my leg. It was low cut in the front and the back. It was partly see-through. When I went to bed, the weather was really bad.

The rain was beating harshly against the mansion windows. The wind whipped in the trees. It was about midnight when a bolt of lightening and crash of thunder woke me up. Not only did it wake me up but it woke Michael up as well.

He came into my bedroom to ask if I was alright. I was still in shock and was trying to covering my body when he came into the room. I told him that I was ok. He then went on to ask me if I would like to sleep in his room. I sat there in thought for a few minutes. I finally agreed to do so. I got up, put on my robe and walked out the door into his room. He had a large bed, large fireplace, and several other pieces of furniture. It also had a bathroom next door. I sat on the couch, which he had in his room. I put a few pillows together and got a sheet and went to sleep. "You don't have to sleep there," he said, "I was inferring that you and I could share a bed, that's if you don't mind. I won't mess with you." I was uneasy about the thought until I remembered what had happened earlier as I was taking a bath. I then refused to sleep in the same bed. He understood. He then laid down and went to sleep, so I went back into my room and got into my bed. He sat up quickly when I slammed the door. He got up and followed me into my room. "I was just trying to show some kindness after what had happened today. I would like to apologize. I'm sorry."

I got up and stood there. You could see my breasts through my nightgown. He stood there, staring. He moved closer to me. I moved closer to him. We got really close. He put his hands on my waist and then proceed to put his lips on mine. I put my arms around his neck. I leaned into him. The kiss finally broke. We looked at one another. I felt very strange. I wanted more. A lot more. We moved in again and kiss more as the thunder rolled outside. He pick me up and carried me into his room. He placed me carefully on his bed.

_Chapter 7-A Storm of their Own_

He stopped and looked at me as if he had done something wrong. He tried to leave but I quickly got up and stopped him. "Please. I will let you do this," I said. He turned and I put my hand on the side of his face and kissed him on the lips. He picked me up again and put me on the bed. We laid on the bed together. Kissing and caressing. I ripped open his shirt. He grabbed my breasts and began to fondle them. We still kissed as these actions progressed. A short time later, Michael took out his erect penis. He got back on top of me, pulling off my panties as he did so. He laid on top of me, kissing me on the neck. He then thrusted himself into me. I let out a moan. He rocked in and out, in and out. We had already ripped one anothers clothes off. There was just a thin sheet covering our bodies. Our souls were becoming one. We were apart of one another. We needed one another. We made love for hours and hours and hours. I was surprised a man this age could go this long, but he did. At about three o'clock in the morning we had fallen asleep in each others arms.

_Chapter 8-The Morning After_

I woke up at about seven thirty in the morning. I looked over and noticed Michael was gone. I then looked under the covers and realized I was naked. I thought to myself, "What have I done? I knew he would leave. That selfish bastard." A short time later, Michael walked through the door with a tray of breakfast. We was smiling. The tray had eggs, pancakes, bacon, strawberries and whipped cream, oranges and a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice on it. He laid it on the bed and I smiled. "Thank you,' I said, "about last night, I….." "No need to explain," he said, " I don't know what came over me. It has been years since I have been with a woman. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway."

"You don't need to apologize. I have to admit. Before the storm woke up last night, I was in the middle of a dream. You and I were together, just like last night." He sat next to me, putting a strawberry in my mouth. I grabbed an orange slice and fed it to him. He both giggled because we were making a mess. I grabbed the fork with a piece of pancake on it and ate it. After chewing, I grabbed the orange juice and took a drink. I picked up the fork again, this time with egg on it, and feed it to Michael. He then gave me an orange slice. The juice dribble on my lips. I licked them. Michael just stared. He was enjoying what he was seeing. "If you can handle that, how can you handle a cock?" he asked. "Excuse me? You mean, oral sex? I don't know. Never thought about it." I said. We laughed at the thought.

_Chapter 9-Leaving Everything Behind_

Over the next several weeks, we never spoke about that night but we thought about it. I knew it. Then, my days came that I had to leave because I had graduated and go back home. We stood outside by the car and said our goodbyes. "I'll never forget about that night. Ever" I said. "Thank you." We embraced each other. He didn't say anything. I felt a tear in my eye. He put his hand on my face and wiped away the tears. He kissed me on the cheek. He opened the door and I got in. He shut the door and began to wave as the car pulled away from the mansion. I looked behind me and waved back and blew a kiss.

_Chapter 10-Sickness _

The flight home was fine, except that I wasn't feeling all that great. I was sick. My stomach was upset. When I got home, I went to bed and hoped it would pass. I thought it was jet lag or something. The next week I went to the doctor because the sickness just didn't go away. "You're pregnant," said the nurse. "How far along?" I asked. "Eight weeks, ma'am." she said. "Are you sure? Did you check twice? Is this even my file?" I asked. "Yes ma'am." said the nurse and left. I then made a decision that I would have to live with. Should I stay or go back and tell him?

_Chapter 11-The news_

I went back to my apartment and packed anything and everything in a hurry. I called the airport and asked when the next flight to England left. Later, I went to the airport, picked up my ticket and got on the plane. I thought long and hard about the situation. I made it to the London airport and hailed a taxi. I looked at the driver and realized it was the guy I had gotten before. He recognized me. I told him to take me to Michael and he complied. We made it to the mansion. I knocked on the door. The butler answered. I asked him where Michael was. He told me in the dining room having lunch.

Michael walked to the door asking what all the commotion was about. He stood there as he saw me. I told him that I had to tell him something important. That it couldn't wait any longer. He took me upstairs into the bedroom. I told him to sit down on the couch, bed or something. Then I said, "I am pregnant." He looked at me in awe. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I began to cry. He looked at me and put his hand on my face to wipe away the tears. "It's ok." he said. "I don't know what to do. I am so scared." I said. "I had an idea. You may not like it but we could get married." he said. I looked up at him and smiled in agreement. "How long do we have?" he asked. "Six months." I said. "Good." he said. At that moment in time, I had that feeling again. The same feeling I had several months ago. It was love. We were in love. Just like many months ago.

_Chapter 12-The Wedding_

I was about six months pregnant when the wedding took place. My gown was long and flowing. It took place at the mansion. The butler and maids and a few friends were witnesses. We were married in the Great Room. The was no reception. We took our honeymoon in the mansion. We walked upstairs, hand in hand, and went into the bedroom. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him as he closed the door behind him.

_Chapter 13-Baby Aurora _

Several months later. The day started off wonderful. We had not a care in the world. We did everything that we always do. The days was wonderful until at about two o'clock in the afternoon, as we were finishing up lunch, I started to have contractions. "It's time." I said. I rushed up stairs. Michael called the doctor. "He said he is on his way. Just breath, sweetheart, just breath. Everything is going to be all right." After thirty minutes of contractions, the doctor finally came. Several hours had passed and I was getting weary and tired. The doctor did an examination. "You're ready. Let's have a baby." he said. I looked at Michael and he looked at me. He held my hand and helped me push. It was really painful. It was a home birth, so no medications. Within minutes, we had our baby. She had the most beautiful eyes and the darkest hair. We looked at one another. "What are you going to name her?" the doctor asked. I looked at my husband and said, "Well, what do you think?" "Aurora." he said. I had tears in my tears. "Yes, it's beautiful. Aurora. Aurora Belle. Baby Aurora." I said. Michael and I were so happy. We had found love again and added a little bundle joy to our lives as well.

_Author's words_

I hope you enjoyed the story. This story goes to show that it doesn't matter how old you are or the age difference between you and your love. Love conquers all.

Please R&R. This is all fiction. This was a dream that I had one time. It is a recurring dream. So, I thought I would write about it. I decided not to go as explicit as the dream. And it was explicit. Thanks so much. Stay tuned in. I am in the process of writing more stories.


End file.
